Thrillville: Off the Rails
by Ashuriidororo
Summary: Emma is a teen who is very interested into her uncle Mortimer works in robotics and roller coasters. When Emma checks on her uncle he surprises her by making her Thrillville: Off the Rail's new manger. Now Emma has to make the most out of her job along with destroying Global-joy's antics to destroy Thrillville. Rated K but edging T for flirting and romance later on.


Chapter 1 New Manager

I finished my work load of homework that I had for this evening. I wish I didn't had to endure it but I needed to be that A+ student that my mother keeps nagging me about; she is pressuring me to attend Princeton after high school. But, not even Princeton can help me carry on my knowledge in technology and robotics. I rolled my eyes over to a small picture frame of my Uncle Mortimer. Hey, mom did say I could talk to Uncle after doing my homework.

Mom didn't like him because she said, "Building rollercoasters was not a Princeton thing to do!"

If it was up to me I would be spending my days with him and learning about the interns of a a robot. I pressed the small button on my PC and set up the webcam server. On the screen I saw Uncle explaining some new contraption displaying tons of model rollercoaster tracks in plain view. When he looked towards his webcam he combed his snowy white hair back.

"Oh, hi, Kid,"

"Hi, Uncle Mortimer." I greeted shyly.

"You're just in time!" He continued eagerly.

"Thrillville had became such a success that we decided to add an whole new expansion to the park,"

"It will be called Thrillville: Off the Rails!"

"Wow, that's good news, Uncle!" I applauded.

"Yes, we also have new blueprints for new coasters called Whoa coasters which can only be found at Thrillville!"

He paused and started paceing in his labratory with the webcam following him.

"But, I have something that you would be a whole lot more interested in,"

"Anything that beats homework then I'm in!" I joked.

"This is quite serious, Emma."

I layed my head on my desk and scooted closer to the screen.

"What kind of business are we talking about?" I asked now feeling engrossed in excitement.

"Well, kid, I want you to be my new park manager!"

I felt shocked, "You got to be joking Mom will never let me do that because it's not Princeton material."

"Well,"

He grabbed the webcam a bit closer to his face and whispered, "What if I told you that I persuaded your mother to come work with me to get a better entry with Princeton?"

I squealed with joy nearly falling out of my chair. I am going to be working with Uncle at Thrillville!

Uncle cleared his throat, "I knew that school really wasn't your thing and all those papers on your desk tell me a lot."

I pushed the papers away from the webcam's view.

"So, when can I come in?" I asked.

"Monday, which is in a couple of days. So pack up and stop by at my labratory and we will get to work!"

"Okay, and thank you Uncle Mortimer!" I smiled.

I heard a tiny explosion in the background.

Uncle sheild himself from bits of the ceiling, "Whoa, that tiny coaster canon creates a punch; literally, it punched right into the ceiling!"

"Well, I better let you go, bye Uncle!"

Exiting out, I slouched into my seat. Emma Thrillville's park manager'; I like the ring of that. I went into Mom's home office in the garage. It was filled from the brim with reports, files and office supplies. Mom was bent down in a giant swivel chair her right hand buried in auburn hair and the other writing nonstop on paper.

"Mom," I approached easy and slow.

"You talked to your uncle didn't you?" She asked to the point.

"Yeah,"

"Mom, I know you want me to do my studies,"

She turned around stolidly, "Your uncle put up a good fight with me. I thought it through and agreed that on some certain terms that maybe Princeton will accept you."

"Aw, Mom you are always thinking Princeton!" I groaned.

"Look, if I don't feel anymore joy in this(which is impossible) then I will join Princeton to be a doctor."

She folded her hands and nodded, "Okay! You have got a deal, Emma!"

I went up to hug her out of joy. I hope she wasn't getting her hopes up.


End file.
